


True Friendship

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh





	True Friendship

"It is fine to trust one's subordinates," Hiro's father said. "But I think you are getting to close with that one young man-- Ando, I believe his name is? You are born to a far better destiny than indulging him."

"Yes, Father," Hiro said.

Father would never understand. When the others teased him about his comic books, Ando would glare, and they'd leave him be for a while. When Ando laughed, he laughed with affection, not malice; when Ando smiled at him, he seemed to genuinely enjoy his company.

Hiro had only one person at Yamagoto he could call an ally, much less a friend; and he loved his friend all the more for that.


End file.
